


[Podfic of] Ping, Bing, Dong / written by plain_jane08

by EosRose



Category: Merlin (TV) RPF
Genre: Angst, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Format: Streaming, Insecure!Bradley, M/M, Misunderstanding, Podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-10
Updated: 2010-07-10
Packaged: 2017-10-21 14:37:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 38
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/226305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EosRose/pseuds/EosRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Podfic</b> of <a href="http://plain-jane08.livejournal.com/55898.html">Ping, Bing, Dong</a> by plain_jane08<br/><b>Duration:</b> 00:19:27</p><p>Bradley becomes insecure over the way Colin deals with the press, more specifically the way he changes the subject when asked about his friendship with Bradley.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic of] Ping, Bing, Dong / written by plain_jane08

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Ping, Bing, Dong](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/3919) by plain_jane08. 



cover art by sparksflyout

### Streaming Audio

### Download

[MP3](https://app.box.com/shared/static/m9t1aie0pvtuqrlhsft7lyb3ju4qo4nv.mp3) | 18.0 MB | 00:19:27  
---|---|---  
[Podbook](https://app.box.com/shared/static/mcckicxgsrto974awqr2ku011i7ul0uv.m4b) | 8.5 MB | 00:19:27  
  
### Crosspost

This podfic is also available for download from the [audiofic archive](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/ping-bing-dong).

_Last updated November 30, 2015._


End file.
